


MAKE A WiSH

by TRASHiNiMA



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, High Sex, Hot Sex, Kinky stuff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Moaning, Tail Sex, Touching, Wtf am I doing, bandit being a jerk, neko, oh yeah jäger moans like a cheap whore, okay yknow cat ears are my kinda kink lmao especially when it concerns a certain Marius
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHiNiMA/pseuds/TRASHiNiMA
Summary: Faites attention à ce que vous souhaitez lorsqu'une étoile filante passe au dessus de vos têtes. Jäger va malheureusement y faire les frais, au plus grand bonheur des autres opérateurs.





	1. chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [MAKE A WISH [EN VERSION]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529467) by [TRASHiNiMA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHiNiMA/pseuds/TRASHiNiMA)



> Fanfiction à caractère Explicite [-18]  
> Type : BL (bxb)  
> Contenus : smut, fluff, lots of fluff  
> Les personnages ainsi que l'histoire sont à Tom Clancy's game

_Un, deux, trois, quatre verres de whisky._

Le petit bar dans lequel les agents d'élites de Rainbow s'étaient réfugiés pour cette soirée de détente était animé cette nuit. Toute l'équipe était présente, ou presque, certains avaient choisit de rester à la base afin de récupérer leurs heures de sommeil, comment leur en vouloir ? D'autres étaient blessés et se reposaient dans le cabinet de Doc. Mais pour ceux qui étaient présents, l'alcool coulait à flot et les jeux d'argent faisaient hurler de frustration certains mauvais joueurs.

Lorsque le cinquième verre d'alcool fut descendue d'une seule traite puis claqué sur la table, un Jäger grisé se releva de sa chaise un peu tremblant sur ses jambes, la tête légère comme un ballon d'hélium. Il se dirigea maladroitement en se faufilant entre ses collègues vers son coéquipier au fond de la salle qui jouait au poker et quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il vint entourer sa nuque d'un bras en faisant mine d'observer la partie. Le joueur de poker n'avait même pas réagit lorsque Jäger avait envahit son espace personnel, il était tellement concentré sur son jeu qu'il s'en fichait complètement et pour dire, il était entrain de gagner contre le pire joueur de poker, Pulse.

Les cartes en mains, Bandit observait Pulse par dessus les fines planches de cartons avec un sourire espiègle. Les autres assistaient au duel et pour une raison étrange, ils avaient tous ce sourire bizarre collait à la face, Jäger ne comprenait pas et, il n'avait pas besoin de comprendre. La seule raison pour laquelle il s'était approché de Bandit, c'était pour lui demander un petit service.

"Dom ... Tu as une cigarette pour moi ... ?"

Bien sûr qu'il en avait une. Il en avait toujours sur lui mais Bandit ne répondit pas tout de suite à la demande de Jäger. Il attendait avec anticipation que l'Américain joue ses cartes pour l'exterminer et raffler la mise. Marius commença alors à perdre un peu patience, reposant le poids de son corps d'un pied à l'autre à la manière d'un enfant qui aurait une envie pressante. Mais après ce qui devint presque une attente interminable, Pulse se décida enfin à déposer ses cartes sur la table, un sourire sponsorisé Colgate au visage. Il pensait gagner,  _naïve créature_ , mais Bandit releva les sourcils de façon moqueur et étala avec une lenteur exagérée ses cartes sur la table avant de se relever légèrement en penchant son corps sur la table et attraper tout les jetons dans ses bras qu'il ramena ensuite du côté de sa table.

"Et pour la quatrième fois de la soirée ... Je gagne."

Fit Bandit d'une voix calme qui cachait parfaitement sa jubilation alors que les spectateurs tout autour de la table se mirent à hurler en secouant le perdant, se moquant de lui bien que ce soit  _bon enfant_. Dominic se délectait de l'expression défaite de Pulse qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait même pas gagné une seule manche !

"Donc en tout ... Continua l'autre. Ça nous fait ... Quatre cent dollars, tu penses pouvoir me payer quand ?"

Le chauve soupira avant de glisser une main dans sa poche. Des billets furent déposer sur la table mais malheureusement, le compte n'y était pas.

"J'ai que deux-cent sur moi, soupira Pulse. J'irai retirer de l'argent plus tard. Mais au fait, comment tu as su ? Tu as pratiquement déjoué toutes mes manœuvres.  
"Oh ... C'est pourtant simple ..."

Jäger observa Bandit se lever et venir à la hauteur de Pulse qui ne broncha pas de sa place. Le grand allemand prit alors les billets mais ne revint pas à sa place tout de suite.

"Tu permets ? Fit-il en désignant les lunettes de soleil du chauve.  
\- Yeah ... ?"

Jäger fronça les sourcils tout en s'appuyant sur I.Q qui regardait ce spectacle. Où Bandit voulait-il en venir ?

"Tu vois ... Dit-il en mettant les lunettes sur son nez alors qu'il reprenait sa position assise sur sa chaise. Quand on joue au poker dans une salle sombre avec une lampe juste au dessus de sa tête ..."

L'allemand commença à faire un petit paquet de cartes avant de les mélanger.

"Déjà ... Porter des lunettes de soleil dans un endroit sombres c'est stupide ...  
\- J'ai les yeux sensibles, se justifia Pulse sur la défensive.  
\- Ja ... Renifla l'autre d'un air moqueur."

Une fois le paquet mélangé, Bandit fit durer le suspens avec malice avant de tirer cinq cartes qu'il porta au niveau de son visage. Là, brusquement le visage de Pulse tourna au rouge.

"Shit !  
\- Tu vois où j'veux en venir maintenant ? Ricana Bandit. Le reflet dans tes lunettes m'a beaucoup aidé"

Sur cela, Bandit fit un clin-d'oeil au chauve en lui adressant un baiser d'un mouvement de lèvres puis enleva les lunettes qu'il rendit à l'autre.

"Viens Jäger, lança Brunsmeier en tapotant l'épaule de son coéquipier. On va fumer dehors."

Oh, Marius avait presque oublié la raison de sa venue mais apparemment, Dominic non. Nonchalamment, le plus âgée l'entraîna jusqu'aux portes du bar et l'aida à s'asseoir sur une chaise avant qu'il ne puisse se blesser en tombant. Marius ne tenait pas alcool, c'était une vraie catastrophe.

"Impressionnant comme tu as gagné avec .. mh ... Pulse ... Hoqueta ce dernier en ricanant.  
\- Avec un idiot pareil, comment ne pas gagner ? Renifla le brun avec moquerie avant de prendre son paquet de cigarettes.  
\- J'ai pas fait attention aux détails, je pensais que tu ... Tu sais, jouais avec de la chance mais tout ça, c'était du bluff ...  
\- Au poker, bluffer est une stratégie, Jäger."

Bandit avait l'air d'un petit diable avec ce fier sourire au visage. Marius hocha vivement la tête et attrapa entres ses doigts la cigarette de Dominic puis il ajouta en la portant à ses lèvres.

"Et, tu pourrais m'apprendre ?  
\- De quoi ? Jouer au poker ou bluffer ?"

En allumant sa cigarette avec son briquet, Bandit tira une fois sur celle-ci avant d'expirer un nuage de fumée. Puis lentement, il se pencha sur Jäger et approcha le bout incandescent de celui intacte de l'autre Allemand et l'aida à l'allumer. Avec un peu plus de maladresse, le plus petit savoura longuement cette petite dose de nicotine puis il observa cette cigarette entre ses doigts un moment, comme si cette dernière était la chose la plus intéressante à ce moment puis il répondit, pensif.

"Mh ... Les deux ?  
\- Eh bien ... Répondit l'autre en y réfléchissant. Je peux te donner les bases, mais bluffer c'est pas pour toi, tu sais pas mentir.  
\- Bien sûr que si ! Objecta Jäger sur la défensive. J'ai déjà menti !  
\- Oooh, mauvais garçon, taquina Bandit. Et, sur quoi tu as mentis ?"

Espiègle, Bandit faisait danser ses sourcils en incitant l'autre à cracher le morceau. Jäger avait les bras croisés, une mine boudeuse sur le visage. C'était drôle quand même ; Quel genre de mensonge avait bien put dire Marius, le plus sage de toute l'équipe Rainbow réuni ?

"Y avait ... Ehm... Cette fille, au lycée et ... Comment dire ... Elle m'avait invité au cinéma, une fois ... Mais, j'étais vraiment terrorisé à l'idée de me retrouver avec elle, dans le noir. Tu sais ce qu'elle aurait put faire ...  
\- Oh ça ouais, jubila le plus vieux. Elle aurait put te tripoter et--  
\- J'ai paniqué, coupa Jäger avec un regard agacé. J'ai inventé un mensonge. J'ai posé un ... Comment tu dis déjà ... Un lapin ?  _Ja_  ... J'ai posé un lapin à cette fille et j'ai tout fait pour me créer un alibi ...  
\- Oh ... Donc ... T'as fait l'enflure en gros, mais pourquoi ? T'as raté l'occasion de te faire une minette au cinéma !  
\- Hey, pour ta gouverne, j'avais seize ans et ça me semblait effrayant et, les filles c'était pas mon truc."

L'expression de Bandit changea brusquement. La bouche-bée comme un poisson, il clignait des yeux plusieurs fois, abasourdi.

"Que-quoi ? Tu peux répéter ?  
\- Eeh ... Jäger eut un léger sourire, hoquetant à cause de l'alcool. J'ai eu la frousse à cause d'une fille ...  
\- Nein, pas ça, l'autre chose !  
\- Oh ... Je n'aime pas les femmes, enfin, j'ai jamais ...."

_Wait a minute._

Jäger s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase en prenant conscience qu'il venait de livrer son secret à la pire personne qui soit. Bandit allait lui faire vivre un enfer, l'humilier devant tout le monde, être encore plus méchant avec ses "pranks". Jäger se releva sur ses jambes tremblantes, bredouillant dans sa barbe un "je dois aller au toilette" paniqué. Mais Bandit le retint par la manche de sa veste. Marius se figea mais n'osa pas se retourner.

" _Bitte_  ... J'dois aller au toilette ...  
\- Oh, et me fuir comme cette fille que tu as laissé en plan ? Nah."

Bandit tira sur son bras plus fermement et fit asseoir l'allemand sur ses genoux, ses bras se refermant sur sa taille avec une étreinte de fer. Mal à l'aise et prit de panique, Marius commença à se tortiller dans l'espoir de se libérer mais rien n'y fait. Il avait beau tenté de se relever, griffer les avant-bras de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde son souffle mais après cinq bonne minutes sans succès, il déclara forfait. Le jeune allemand cessa alors tout mouvements en prenant conscience de la situation et de l'environnement qui l'entourait.

Le ciel était dégagé, pas un seul nuage à l'horizon. La lune éclairait parfaitement la nuit accompagnée de ses étoiles. Puis, le souffle chaud de Bandit sur sa nuque qui lui hérissait l'échine, ses mains sur son ventre qui le serrait contre lui, ses jambes musclées, sa chaleur qui l'envahissait à travers ses habits et, Mein Gott, était-ce ce qu'il pensait être contre le bas de son dos ? Son cerveau hurlait à répétition :

_Danger ! Danger ! Danger !_

Un baiser papillon fut alors déposé juste derrière son oreille. Jäger prit au dépourvu fut secoué par un violent frisson alors que Bandit vint chuchoter d'une voix qu'il n'avait jamais entendu proche de son oreille, une voix rauque et terriblement envoûtante.

" _Klein mouse_  ... C'est devenu encore plus excitant ...  
\- De ... De quoi tu parles ..."

A chaque baisers, Jäger se mettait à se tortiller de plus bel, sensible et sûrement en manque d'affection, de touchers. Il est vrai qu'il s'était un peu négligé depuis quelques année alors son corps répondait avec engouement aux gestes de Bandit qui se délectait de ces petits feux verts que Jäger lui renvoyait.

"Si tu n'avais rien dis ... Continua ce dernier en parcourant l'arrête de son oreille de ses lèvres. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé une seule seconde que tu sois de l'autre bord, et ça me donne des idées ... De terribles idées ...  
\- Dom ... Stop ...  
\- Alors que tu remus sur moi de cette façon ? Non ... Non, non ... J'ai longtemps abandonné l'idée de te taquiner de cette façon parce que faire des avances à un hétéro c'est comme une perte de temps mais aujourd'hui, la donne a changé."

Jäger écarta les jambes légèrement par réflex lorsque Dominic fit glisser sa main sur son entre-jambes, laissant libre court aux mouvements de Bandit mais aussi, il sollicita un rire de la part de Brunsmeier.

"En voilà un excité ..."

Étrange, mais Jäger pouvait imaginer le sourire de Bandit juste en entendant sa voix.

"Tu aimes quand je te touche ici ... ? Uh,  _mouse_  ..."

Un délicieux sons s'évada de la gorge de Jäger lorsque Bandit resserra sa main sur son érection coincée sous ses vêtements, attirant certains regards mais Jäger était trop loin pour s'en préoccuper. Marius, si discret, réservé, avait une voix si enivrante lorsqu'il ressentait du plaisir. Bandit le voulait.

Si ils n'étaient pas sur une terrasse avec quelques personnes attablées autour d'eux, il aurait poussé Jäger sur la table, aplatie son corps sous son poids et l'aurait baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus tenir sur ses jambes, mais même si les personnes autour d'eux ne leur prêtaient aucune attention, il se devait de combattre ses pulsions.

 _Pourquoi pas après tout_ , pensa Jäger avec l'aide de l'alcool. Il avait toujours eut cette attirance pour le plus vieux mais il s'était interdit d'avouer quoi que ce soit au prankster et pour bien des raisons. Une vie amoureuse dans ce genre de métier était risquée sur bien des points, et c'était Bandit en question qui avait curieusement accroché son regard. Un homme dont il ne comprendrait jamais les motivations et qui était parfois mesquin et cruel. C'était risqué mais ... Jäger voulait se laisser tenter par le Diable pour une fois, oser l'interdit. Peut-être qu'il se faisait beaucoup trop de films et qu'ils ne seraient pas un couple mais de simples  _fuck buddies_ , peu importe ...

Frissonnant dans ses bras en imaginant Bandit le prendre jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde la voix, Jäger vint se coller un peu plus contre Bandit qui à son tour fit passer lentement sa langue chaude sur son oreille avant de chuchoter.

"Hey regarde, une étoile filante. Fais un vœu,  _Mouse_."


	2. Chapitre 2

Le dos de Jäger était pressé sans douceur contre la surface carrelé du mur. Les jambes autour de la taille de Bandit, le timide Marius dévorait les lèvres de l'autre dans un baiser sauvage et sans pudeur. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire au plus grand qui ne cessait de remuer son bassin contre celui du petit brun qui gémissait comme un débauché affamé. Il resserrait ses jambes autour de l'autre à chaque fois qu'il frottait sa partie basse contre la sienne, coupant le souffle à Jäger qui en redemandait en attirant son partenaire contre son corps, recherchant encore et encore ce pique d'excitation.

Peut-être que Jäger n'était pas aussi innocent qu'il n'y paraissait, pensa Bandit un sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'ils cessèrent de s'embrasser quelques secondes.

Le visage de l'ingénieur était inestimable. Il avait les pupilles dilatées par le désire, des lèvres rougies par les morsures, une bouche entrouverte et qui ne demandait qu'à se faire ravager et ce regard ...

"Tu serais adorable avec ma Schwanz entres tes lèvres ... Je la ferais lentement glisser le long de ta gorge jusqu'à ce que je t'entende t'étouffer, ja ?"

Marius rougit furieusement mais sans laisser le temps à Jäger de répondre, le plus âgé rapprocha ses lèvres de la gorge de son partenaire et y planta doucement ses dents, marquant sa peau pâle d'une fine marque dentelée avant de faire passer sa langue sur cette dernière, taquinant la légère couleur rosée. Marius soupira en frissonnant.

"Est-ce que c'est ton vœu de tout à l'heure ... Où le miens qui se réalise ?"

Dominic donna un coup sec à l'entrejambe de Marius avec la sienne, choquant un gémissement dans la gorge du plus jeune une seconde mais il secoua la tête en se mordant la lèvre.

"Pas le miens ... Chuchota Marius avant de s'arrêter, son corps tendue comme un arc. Dom, vite ... Pose moi par terre ...  
\- Jäger, est-ce que tu--"

Quelque chose clochait mais Marius ne lui donna pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se libéra des bras de Bandit et se mit à genoux en face du toilette avant de rendre ses tripes.

"Oh bon sang Jäger, rala le plus vieux mais bienheureux que l'autre eut le réflexe de ne pas lui vomir dessus. Ça va aller ? Demanda ensuite Dominic en frottant son dos alors qu'il convulsait."

Bandit soupira légèrement agacé, l'ambiance définitivement détruite mais le prankster ne laissa pas le pilote à son triste sort comme il aurait put le faire dans le passé, non c'était un peu différent maintenant, quelque chose lui ordonnait de prendre soin de lui.

Il attendit patiemment qu'il termine de vider son estomac avant de l'aider à se relever. En sortant de la petite cabine de toilette qui donnait sur une plus grande piece avec des robinets, Dominic ignora royalement les clients du bar qui le regardaient avec dégoût et s'occupa de le guider vers une source d'eau afin qu'il se rince un peu mais Jäger fit la forte tête, esquivant maladroitement le mouchoir humide avec lequel Bandit lui nettoyait le visage. Il dû même lui tenir le menton et lui parler comme un parent qui grondait son enfant.

"Fais pas le bébé, on va rentrer, ja ? On va chercher les autres."

Mais Jäger n'était pas en état de répondre et, au plus grand malheur de l'autre, il finit par s'évanouir.

~~~

La première chose que Jäger remarqua en se réveillant fut le remarquable mal de tête qui faisait pulser son crâne. La gueule de bois. Il s'était juré de ne plus boire autant mais verres après verres, il ne comptait plus et il n'y avait personne pour l'arrêter.

La bouche pâteuse et les sens embrouillés, l'ingénieur se redressa légèrement dans son lit en passant ses mains sur son visage plusieurs fois, frottant ses yeux dans l'espoir de se réveiller avant de tenter de se lever de son lit. Le contacte froid du carrelage sous la plante de ses pieds le rendit réticent à l'idée de sortir du petit confort de son lit mais l'envie de prendre une douche fut plus forte et ce dernier se força à se traîner dans la petite salle de bain de sa chambre.

~~~

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda le médecin légèrement essoufflé qui venait juste d'arriver sur le lieu."

Tout un attroupement était posté devant la porte de Jäger. Doc avait été appelé en urgence par Fuze qui était passé par là avant d'entendre l'Allemand hurler à l'agonie.

"Je rentrais de mon footing quand j'ai entendu Jäger hurler, commença Shurhat. J'ai voulu voir ce qu'il se passait mais sa porte de salle de bain ne s'ouvre pas et il ne veut pas qu'on rentre. J'ai essayé de le calmer mais sans succès, il s'est mit à pleurer."

Mal à l'aise, Fuze se grattait le menton machinalement. Il savait que dans ce genre de situation il n'était pas le plus adéquat. Une personne plus empathique était de mise.

"Tu lui as dis de la fermer et se calmer, railla Bandit qui était adossé contre le cadre de la porte.  
\- J'ai su me rattraper, j'ai appelé Doc."

Bandit ne fit que renifler avec dédain en se tournant vers les autres agents qui avaient été attiré par la situation. Tous avaient un air concerné sur le visage. Ils avaient conclut que la meilleur option était de laisser Gustave s'en occuper alors le médecin passa la petite foule humaine et rentra prudemment dans la chambre de Jäger.

"Que personne ne rentre, fit le médecin avec un air préoccupé avant de fermer la porte doucement derrière lui."

En inspectant les lieux, Gustave ne trouva rien d'anormale dans la chambre ordonnée de Marius alors il continua dans sa progression et doucement, il s'approcha de la porte de la salle de bain de Jäger. Il ne perçut aucun bruits.

"Marius ... ? C'est moi, Doc. Est-ce que tu es blessé ?"

Il y eut un silence, un petit reniflement qui s'ensuivit d'un léger non.

"J'ai besoin que tu ouvre cette porte, d'accord ? Il n'y a personne ici sauf moi.  
\- Non ... Répéta Marius, la voix tremblante. J'ai peur ..."

Doc tilta.

"Est-ce que tu as peur parce que tu ne peux plus ouvrir la porte ?"

C'était une possibilité. Jäger était claustrophobe et les veilles salles de bains de la base étaient capricieuses.

"NON ! JE PEUX PAS SORTIR POUR UNE AUTRE RAISON ! VA T'EN !" 

Se mit à hurler le pilote. Quelque chose terrifié Jäger au point de le rendre agressif. Doc n'allait pas forcer Marius à sortir alors il tenta une autre approche.

"Je suis là pour t'aider, Marius. J'ai juste besoin que tu me parle, que tu m'explique et, tu sais que je peux être tenu au secret professionnel en tant que docteur alors, ne t'en fais pas, ça reste entre nous. J'ai toute la journée alors ... Le médecin tira une chaise et s'assit en terminant. J'attend."

Et attendre, c'est ce qu'il fit. Gustave regardait sa montre toutes les dix minutes. Jäger n'avait rien dit depuis deux heures, silence radio. Alors que le français commençait à somnoler sur sa chaise, un bruit de verrou le fit sursauter.

Jäger portait un sweat noir ainsi qu'un pantalon de sport assorti. Une capuche sur la tête et une stupide paire de lunettes de soleil sur les yeux, l'allemand fixait silencieusement son coéquipier. Quoi que ce soit qui ait put autant faire pleurer Jäger devait être vraiment important.

"Ce matin ... Je me suis réveillé comme ça ... Je sais pas ..."

Commença Marius qui était sur le point de s'effondrer. Gustave se leva doucement de sa chaise mais un sons sourd et menaçant venant de Jäger le fit reculer.

"Marius, est-ce que--- tenta de dire Doc mais il fit coupé par Jäger.  
\- J'peux pas le cacher ... J'ai besoin d'aide ... Mais j'ai peur de ce que vous pouvez en penser ...  
\- Jäger ... Tu es notre coéquipier, même plus, un ami. On t'aidera, toujours, dans n'importe quel cas."

La voix douce et rassurante de Doc avait l'air de faire son effet. Jäger hocha doucement la tête mais il avait encore besoin d'un petit coup de pouce.

"Vous allez pas me fuir ou quoi .. ja .. ?  
\- Jamais, Jäger, je te le promet."

Le plus jeune baissa le regard. Doc pouvait apercevoir une lueur de panique sur son visage mais Jäger n'avait plus le choix. Lentement, l'allemand vint enlever ses lunettes de soleil puis, ses mains remontèrent sur sa capuche. Il hésita, sa main fermement agrippée sur le tissu puis d'un geste vif, il ôta cette dernière.

Gustave eut un mouvement de recul. Un mouvement qui blessa Jäger, il ne voulait pas être fui à cause de ça. La tête basse et les poings serrés, il se mit à pleurer de nouveau et, à son plus grand désarroi, trois agents restés dehors entrèrent dans la chambre malgré l'ordre de Gustave. Mais une fois en face de Jäger, ils se pétrifièrent.

Bandit eut le temps de souffler un scheisse avant que Monika ne tombe dans les pommes, rattrapé de justesse par Mute.

~~~

Bandit remuait toute sa chambre sous le regard de Blitz. Toutes ses affaires personnelles illicite réunit dans un sac, il allait les faire brûler jusqu'à la dernière poussière. Ce qu'il avait vu ce matin n'était pas naturelle, c'était la drogue, ou plutôt, ses médicaments contre le stress et l'anxiété comme il l'aimait les appeller. Il était peut-être temps de stopper toutes ces conneries et utiliser du prozac comme tout le monde. Dominic était d'un tempérament calme d'habitude mais c'était la première fois que Elias le voyait autant agité.

"Hey. Dominic, calme toi un peu. Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? Six à découvert que tu te faisais des joints ou sniffer de la coke par-ci par-là ? Laisse moi te rassurer, c'est pas un secret. Inutile de tout jeter.  
\- Non, non, c'est pas ça. T'es pas au courant ?  
\- De ? Demanda l'agent avec un sourcil arqué.  
\- Tu faisais quoi toute la matinée ? Presque tout le monde est au courant ! Et puis tu sais quoi ? T'as raison ! Je vais tout consommer maintenant."

~~~

Au moins ici, il était au calme dans l'infirmerie. Gustave était vraiment adorable avec Marius. Il parlait avec lui avec douceur et n'avait pas l'air de craindre cette petite anomalie chez l'allemand. C'était un docteur, il était en quelque sorte ... Fasciné.

"Donc, tu dis que c'est arrivé cette nuit ?  
\- Ja, j'ai vraiment rien senti. C'était comme si je m'étais réveillé normalement.  
\- Okay ... Fit le docteur en prenant note. Est-ce que tu te sens différent ?  
\- Je ... Je sais pas ...  
\- Tout à l'heure, tu as réagis bizarrement, tu te souviens ?  
\- Heu ...  
\- Tu as grogné, comme un animal.  
\- Je voulais que tu t'en ailles ... J'avais peur et, j'étais piégé dans un coin ..."

C'était vraiment intéressant. Jäger se comportait comme un animal, c'était un changement que l'autre n'avait pas encore l'air de remarquer.

"Et, comment te sens-tu maintenant ?  
\- Rassuré, j'ai pas peur de toi. Je suis même ... Bien. Tu dégages une odeur agréable alors ..."

Doc regarda son patient détourner le regard. Il était curieux.

"Une odeur ?  
\- Ja, enfin, je ... Quand tu m'as demandé si je me sentais différent ... Ben, je pense que mes sens sont plus aiguisés. Je vois mieux, par exemple. J'entend plus loin, et je suis perturbé par toutes les effluves autour de moi. C'est comme si ... J'étais dans une parfumerie mais sauf que ça sent pas toujours bon.  
\- Je vois, Gustave adressa un sourire à son patient avant de demander prudemment. Tu voudrais bien me laisser t'examiner ? Juste de simples test."

Il y eut un léger moment d'hésitation mais Jäger finit par chuchoter un léger ja.

"Parfait, conclut alors Doc qui prépara quelques ustensiles."

Quant à Jäger, il observait curieusement Gustave tourner et virer dans son petit locale. Autour de ce dernier, Marius était plutôt détendu et l'idée de se laisser examiner par ce dernier n'était pas effrayante.

"Bien, dit ce dernier en posant un plateau en inox sur la table chirurgicale sur laquelle Jäger était assis. Commençons."

Jäger hocha la tête avec un sourire.

"On va commencer avec tes yeux, tu va suivre mon doigt."

Simple, pensa Jäger, un jeu d'enfants. Mais ce petit test s'avéra un peu plus compliqué que prévu ... Lorsque la main de Doc s'éleva au niveau des yeux de Jäger, ce dernier se prit d'une étrange excitation. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent de façon vraiment impressionnante et ce dernier tenta d'attraper la main du docteur, ou la gifler. Doc changea de main et recommença l'exercice en notant que l'autre était beaucoup trop réactif.

"Bien, apparemment de ce côté là tout va bien. On va essayer avec une petite lumière, rien de bien méchant okay ?  
\- Ja."

Comme si rien ne s'était passé, les pupilles de l'allemand avaient reprit une taille normale mais les yeux de Jäger étaient étranges. Ses pupilles étaient verticales. Le médecin attrapa dans sa blouse blanche un stylo dont l'extrémité se terminait par une petite ampoule sans danger pour l'oeil.

Jäger attendait patiemment que Doc analyse ses yeux. Un click se fit entendre puis l'autre le prévint que la lumière allait passer devant ses yeux afin de ne pas le surprendre. Lentement, le médecin examina cette étrange pupille qui se rétractait en une fine ligne.

Fascinant.

Un click se fit de nouveau entendre quand Gustave éteignit la petite lampe.

"Tout fonctionne à merveille ici, fit ce dernier en testant les réflexes de l'autre en agitant sa main devant ses yeux, élicitant des clignements de paupières et quelques mouvements en arrière. Passons à tes ... Oreilles.  
\- Herm Doc ... Tu ... Est-ce que tu te sens mal à l'aise ?  
\- Hein ? Non, non pas du tout. C'est juste ... Surprenant et, je n'avais jamais vu ça et je pense que ça n'arrivera plus jamais, tu es un cas unique. Je saurais même pas dire pourquoi ou comment ce phénomène est arrivé.  
\- Je voudrais pas devenir une bête de foire ...  
\- Jäger, fit doucement le plus âgé en déposant sa main sur son épaule. Rien de tout ça n'arrivera. On va trouver quelque chose, d'accord ?  
\- D'accord ...  
\- Allé, fais moi voir ça."

Avec un léger sourire rassurant, Doc prit prudemment la tête de Jäger dans ses mains et la fit baisser. Sur le crâne de l'allemand, de drôles d'appendices se tenaient là bien droites, de véritables oreilles félines. Elles avaient la couleur des cheveux de Jäger, brune, même si l'intérieur était plutôt rosé. Mais étaient-elles fonctionnelles ?

"Jäger, je voudrais que tu mettes ces bouchons sur tes oreilles et que tu fermes les yeux. Il faudra que tu suives au son mes doigts. D'accord ? Je voudrais savoir si tu entends avec ces oreilles là.  
\- Ja, je peux faire ça.  
\- Parfait, on commence à trois. Un ... Deux ... Trois."

Jäger ferma les yeux à trois et laissa Doc le guider. Il y eut un silence puis un mouvement de latex assez léger sur sa gauche. Jäger resta immobile mais son oreille gauche s'inclina du côté à l'origine du bruit. Doc recommença mais de l'autre côté cette fois. Son oreille gauche revint se pointer en avant tandis que celle de droite s'inclina. Puis pour finir, le docteur fit claquer ses doigts en face de Jäger et ses oreilles pointèrent droit devant.

"Incroyable ... De vraies paraboles, fit Doc avec amusement. Tu as même réussit à entendre les plus petits bruits et, tes oreilles bougent comme celles d'un véritable chat !  
\- C'était vraiment bizarre ... Confia Jäger avec un léger rire. Quoi d'autre maintenant, on examine ma queue ?  
\- Tu as ... Tu as une queue ?  
\- Ja ! C'est vraiment bizarre mais c'est comme un troisième bras, j'arrive à la faire bouger aussi facilement que si je faisais bouger un doigt ou ma langue ou même une jambe.  
\- Sérieusement .. ? Donc tu n'as pas que les yeux et les oreilles.  
\- Non, j'ai aussi mh, des petites canines et une langue un peu rappeuse."

Marius retroussa ses lèvres en découvrant ses dents serrées et effectivement, Doc pouvait voir les canines plus aiguisées de l'autre avant qu'il n'ouvre la mâchoire et ne laisse dépasser sa langue bien différente de celle d'un humain.

"On y reviendra ... Chuchota le docteur qui se croyait à Noël. Allonge toi sur le ventre, on va examiner cette queue."

Jäger hocha la tête et remonta ses jambes sur la table avant de se laisser tomber sur cette dernière. Les bras croisés, il déposa son menton dans le creux de ses bras et laissa Doc remonter son sweat et abaisser son pantalon légèrement. Jäger n'éprouva pas de gêne, c'était médicale, Doc avait certainement dut voir pas mal de fesses dans sa carrière, une de plus ne lui ferait pas de mal.

"Tu es sûr ? Demanda une dernière fois le medic.  
\- Tu peux."

Avec son autorisation, Doc continua de baisser le pantalon de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête sur une masse de poile, ou plutôt de .. fourrure .. ? Il attrapa doucement la base et commença à tirer avec douceur quand il entendit Jäger gémir et fit une pause.

"Continue, c'est rien c'est juste ... Bizarre ... "

Doc resta toutefois attentif. Il finit par déloger la queue de Jäger coincée dans son pantalon et se retrouva avec une queue de un mètre, à la fourrure longue et épaisse à la manière d'un Angora.

Jäger avait maintenant la tête logée dans ses bras, sa queue remuant mollement derrière lui dans les mains de Gustave.

"Jäger, tu ressens des choses quand je te touche ici ?  
\- ... J-Ja ... Ça remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale et, ça ... Mh ... Apparemment ... Stimule mon entre-jambes ...  
\- D'accord, donc c'est une zone assez sensible. Je suppose qu'il ne faut pas tirer trop fort sous peine de te faire réellement mal."

Doc restait professionnel avec Jäger et il lui en était reconnaissant pour cela. Marius se détendit un peu plus et laissa Doc vaguer à ses occupations. Sa main relâcha sa drôle de queue et commença à toucher l'endroit exacte où sa colonne vertébrale finissait et sa queue commençait. Il n'y avait pas de rupture, sa queue était la continuité de sa colonne osseuse.

"Tu sais ... Lui parvint la voix étouffée de Jäger. Hier j'étais ... Vraiment dans un état pitoyable et, y avait une étoile filante ... J'ai fais un vœu stupide mais ... Je savais pas que ça arriverait ...  
\- Quel vœu, demanda le docteur.  
\- J'ai juste souhaité avoir une vie de chat pendant vingt-quatre heures ... Pouvoir faire la sieste, manger, faire encore la sieste ... Être tranquille quoi ...  
\- Attends ... Tu veux dire que ton vœu c'est réalisé ?  
\- Ja ! Je vois pas d'autres explications ! Regardes moi ! Fit Jäger en s'appuyant sur ses coudes. J'suis à moitié monstre maintenant ! Bandit, tu as vu le regard de Bandit ? Hier encore il voulait de moi dans les toilettes, et maintenant ? Il part en courant en me voyant !  
\- Bandit ? Les toilettes ? Qu'est-ce que ..."

C'était beaucoup trop d'informations en une seule seconde. Toutefois, Doc aperçu le tressaillement de l'oreille de Jäger qui se pointa sur la gauche, la porte d'entrée. Puis le médecin l'entendit également, un peu trop tard ; des pas lourds. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit en grand, sans même avoir été frappé.

Quand on parle du loup.

Bandit se tenait devant la porte, visiblement un peu à l'ouest. Doc alla pour prendre la parole mais Bandit fut plus rapide et s'adressa à Jäger.

"Faut qu'on parle."


End file.
